yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 092
Satisfaction is the ninety-second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::To bring freedom to [[Crash Town once and for all, Yusei and Kalin challenge the man who now controls it, Lotten. A strategic attack by Yusei and wild gambles by Kalin, whittles away most of Lotten's Life Points, but then Lotten brings out "Longbarrel Ogre", which threatens to extinguish the rest of Kalin's Life Points.]] Featured Duels Yusei and Kalin vs. Lotten :Continued from previous episode... Yusei's turn Yusei discards "Quillbolt Hedgehog" so he can Special Summon "Quickdraw Synchron" from his hand (ATK: 700), he then activates the effect of the "Quillbolt Hedgehog" special summoning from his Graveyard (ATK: 800), he then Removes from play his "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and sending his "Quickdraw Synchron" to the Graveyard so he can Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (ATK: 2800). Yusei then attacks "Gatling Ogre" with "Nitro Warrior" and destroys it, he then activates the effect of "Nitro Warrior" switching 1 of Lotten's "Ambush Tokens to Attack Position (ATK: 100) and then attacking it with "Nitro Warrior" and destroying it (Lotten: 1300 Life Points). Yusei then attacks another "Ambush Token" with "Justice Bringer" and destroys it, he then places 2 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Lotten's turn Lotten activates Treasure of the Buried Spells which allow him to remove from play 3 Spell Cards from his Graveyard (Pot of Avarice, Reload, Linear Accelerator Cannon) to Draw 2 card from his deck, he then Tributes the his last 2 "Ambush Tokens" to Tribute Summon "Longbarrel Ogre" (DEF: 3000). Lotten then activates the effect of "Longbarrel Ogre" allowing him to Destroy Kalin's "Infernity Archfiend" and inflict damage to Kalin equal to half its ATK, the effect of "Infernity Zero" then activates placing another Death Counter on it. Lotten then activates the effect of "Longbarrel Ogre" again targeting Kalin's "Infernity Beast" but Yusei activates "Skill Twister" which allows Yusei to have his "Nitro Warrior" destroyed instead (Yusei: 2600 Life Points). Lotten then palces 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Kalin's turn Kalin activates "Bullet & Cartridge" which allows him to send four cards from his Deck to the Graveyard (including "Infernity Death Gunman"), draw one card and place Bullet & Cartridge onto the top of his deck; he then summons "Infernity Reloader" and sends it along with all "Infernity Beast" and his 2 "Infernity Beetles" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Infernity Doom Dragon" (ATK: 3000). He then activates the effect of "Infernity Doom Dragon" to destroy Lotten's "Longbarrel Ogre", but Lotten activates "Metal Coat" which allows Lotten to prevent "Longbarrel Ogre" from being destroyed by card effects by equipping it with "Metal Coat"; being unable to attack with "Infernity Doom Dragon" due to the use of its effect, Kalin ends his turn. Yusei's turn Yusei summons "Prime Synchron" (ATK: 1500), he then sends it along with "Justice Bringer" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (ATK: 2500). Yusei then activates the effect of "Prime Synchron" which increase the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" by 600 (ATK: 3100), he then attacks "Longbarrel Ogre" with "Stardust Dragon", but Lotten activates the other effect of "Metal Coat" which allows Lotten to prevent "Longbarrel Ogre" from being destroyed by battle once only by sending "Metal Coat" to the Graveyard. Yusei then activates the Continuous Trap Card "Synchro Blast" which deals 500 damage to an opponent's Life Points after battle calculation when a Synchro monster attacks (Lotten: 800 Life Points), Yusei ends his turn. (Lotten at this point realizes that he cannot win, because Stardust Dragon will negate the effect of Longbarrel Ogre. He tries to flee, but Kalin catches up to him. The duel is finished without Yusei, and thus without Stardust Dragon.) Lotten's turn Lotten activates the effect of "Longbarrel Ogre" and selects to destroy Kalin's "Infernity Doom Dragon" and destroying it, but before the damage is dealt to Kalin he activates the effect of "Infernity Death Gunman" in his Graveyard allowing Kalin to draw a card and if it's a Spell or Trap Card to damage that Kalin would take would be doubled but if Kalin draws a Monster Card Lotten will take damage equal to the amount Kalin would've taken because the effect of "Longbarrel Ogre". Kalin draws "Infernity Climber" which he placed on top of his deck with its effect, so Lotten takes the damage Kalin would've taken from "Longbarrel Ogre" (Lotten: 0 Life Points). Yusei and Kalin win.